Looking Back To Be My Future
by Metallic Pink
Summary: Inuyasha is a teenager who finally shows his true colors. He moves and has to go to a new school where he meets Kagome. Things are great until... to find out read. Rated for language, harmful situations and future sexual situations. R&R please
1. Ending It Bitter Sweet

Disclaimer: Much to my despair I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I think I need a moment alone to come to grasp with my pain of this........ Ok I should be able to survive.  
  
Author's Note: Hey this is my second fan fic! Hope you all enjoy. First of all I would like to say I am not putting anyone down or any social group down at all in this. I don't mean to offend anyone at all I swear. Well I beg you all please read and review! It means the world to me. I really hope you enjoy it. It may be a little slow in the beginning but I promise by next chapter it will pick up. But like I said PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Looking Back To Be My Future  
  
Chapter 1:Ending It Bitter Sweet  
  
If I leave here tomorrow Would you still remember me? For I must be travelling on, now,  
'cause there's too many places I've got to see.  
But, if I stayed here with you, girl,  
Things just couldn't be the same.  
'cause I'm as free as a bird now,  
And this bird you can not change.  
Lord knows, I can't change.  
  
Inuyasha listened to Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd while making a crucial decision in his life. He wanted to leave his girlfriend Kikyo. Yes at one time he loved her but now it was all so different. And besides he was leaving soon. He was moving. The handsome boy had long silver hair and wore a tight red shirt with black pants. Those were his two favorite colors so his pants were usually black and same goes for the shirts black or red but always tight. He just sat there after all they had been through and he felt more guilty about leaving her than anything. He knew he didn't love her anymore though. Oh god this was hard. He was a stubborn male. He knew he didn't love her but he didn't want to admit it to himself. A part of him still clung onto an eternal love for her. Well his first love of course she will remain in his heart but not as his true love. No she was out there somewhere but she wasn't Kikyo.  
  
'If I leave her then it's for the better, I'll be moving soon anyway. And well let's face it it's pretty much been over for a while now. It's as if she wants me to change back to the way I was or something. I used to be well preppy. Not that that's horrible or nothing but it's no longer me. I traded in my rap cds for rock. Now there are Led Zeppelin posters and well I'm not saying any of my past was wrong to like. It's just it wasn't me. That's all. I never really fit in when I was myself. So I did what it took to be liked I guess. It drove me insane. I hated it all. It wasn't until I heard the song Dazed And Confused by Led Zeppelin that I knew what I liked, rock music! That was it! I related to that song so well. And well Kikyo was still like she used to be. And she insisted I change back. I can't do that. I'm finally showing my true colors. Even though I had once loved her I guess it's over. How can that be? I thought...... I thought we would be together forever.'  
  
With that Inuyasha gazed out at the stars. He remembered everything they ever did. But he had to put that behind him that was his past. And he had no idea what his future would hold. So with that he picked up the phone and let his fingers slide across those oh so familiar digits.  
  
ring......ring.......ring  
  
"Hello" said that recognizable voice of Kikyo  
  
"Hey" Inuyasha said as cool and calm as possible.  
  
"Oh hey what's up?" She asked unknowing of any woes about to occur.  
  
"Can we meet somewhere? We have to t-talk" Inuyasha managed to say.  
  
"Sure where?"  
  
"How about the park"  
  
"Yea no problem when?"  
  
"Is now ok?"  
  
"Well sure but I need a couple pf minutes to get there."  
  
"I know that" Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"Ok meet ya there in a few I guess huh?"  
  
"Ya see ya soon" He said dreading it.  
  
"Love you"  
  
"You to" He said half heartily.  
  
"bye"  
  
Kikyo could tell something was up he usually said "I love you too." Not "you to."  
But as much as she wanted to call him up and say she couldn't go now because she had a clue as to what was going on after piecing things together she knew one way or another if it was done then it was done.  
  
It was a cool summer night. Just like when they meet at the park. That why he asked to meet there. Where it started it can finish. Inuyasha walked slowly never wanting anything more than to not reach the park. But well he had to.  
  
'What to say to her? Kikyo I'm sorry but it's over? I don't know I feel like I owe her an extremely good reason. I don't want to hurt her. But if I stay with her and don't love her then that will hurt her even more. She's not dumb she'll figure things out. But then again she could be such a bitch at times. But that doesn't mean she's stupid. AH!'  
  
Inuyasha had confused himself with his own thoughts as per usual. And so he tried to go back to what to say.  
  
'Ok lets see. I'll blame it all on me. The oldest trick in the book yes but in this case I think it's true. Ever since I acted like me myself not someone else she and I have become distant. I constantly hear "You're not the man I feel in love with!" God no she was right I'm not. And I like it that way. If she doesn't love the real me then well what's the use? Besides I'm moving. Long distance and all these problems will ensure an even harder break up'  
  
With that Inuyasha was cut off. He was at the park now. Now all he had to do was wait for Kikyo. Unfortunately for him she was right on time. And came within seconds of him.  
  
"Hey" Inuyasha said in a scruffy voice.  
  
"Hey so what's up?"  
  
Inuyasha went over and sat on a swing. Kikyo did the same. She took the one next to him. As the swayed back and forth Kikyo decided to break the silence.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Do you remember when we first meet?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
Inuyasha then continued with his flash back.  
  
"We were younger and well I remember having a crush on you. We were only in about 3rd grade. I thought I would never stand a chance so I did all it took to be cool. When I finally caught your attention it was years later. In 9th. We may have meet here but I also asked you out here. You said yes and I was so happy. I remember it all so well. You wore your hair up that day and had on a pretty red dress that went down past your knees. And your eyes sparkled. Your back hair shimmered in the sun. And I remember thinking of you as an angle haunting my dreams. Well it's 11th grade now. Or soon to be this coming school year and all I've been through with you was incredible. But I was never myself. I was always what you wanted me to be. I spent most of my life living this act for you. Then when I thought it was safe to show you who I really am you turned it down. You keep saying I'm not who I once was. But the truth is when I was pretending to be someone else. That when I wasn't who I once was. If I'm not proving to be what you want then maybe I should leave. I'll be moving soon and I think you deserve someone who will always be there for you. Believe me I don't want this. I never wanted to lose you but I feel I disappointed you by being myself, and well I can't pretend any longer either. Either way it hurts me so I think I should just be myself at least then even though it hurts I'll be true. I want the best for you and I'm not it. I will always love you but you must find a better man."  
  
Kikyo simply nodded. She had already suffered the lose of him when he changed. So this was more like closure for her.  
  
With that they hugged and kissed one last time in the place where they shared so many memories. Kikyo's eyes became tearing and pain was deep in Inuyasha's. With that last words was said  
  
"I will e-mail you often. I don't want to lose touch with you. You'll always have a special place in my heart. And I know you will find someone better." Inuyasha chocked out.  
  
With that they went their separate ways.  
  
'Wow it's done. Kikyo could be a huge bitch, yes. But I did love her. Meant every word that I said. I hope I find my true love though. God I just want a girl who knows what a GTO is. Or Barracuda or a Camaro or Mustang. Early years of course. A girl who likes to rock out to my kind of music. One who cranks up the volume when Stairway to Heaven comes on. And gets emotional by listening to a good guitar solo. One who idolizes Jimmy Page or Jimi Hendrix. One who understands a good song. One who doesn't turn off Master of Puppets by Metallica so she can listen to some mushy love song. A girl who's not afraid to eat and not afraid to speak her mind. She should have to know a Fender Strat from a Gibson Les Paul (guitars just in case thought id let ya know). I don't think I'll ever find a girl like that. hmmm oh well. You can't always chose who you love I guess.'  
  
With that Inuyasha made his seemingly long walk home. As he walked through the door he heard his mother call out to him.  
  
"Inuyasha honey is that you?"  
  
"Yes Mom"  
  
"Well where have you been?" She asked entering the living room. The same room as him.  
  
"I went to meet Kikyo. We broke up."  
  
"Well honey I'm sorry to hear that but you know it's about time."  
  
Inuyasha knew his Mom never really liked Kikyo.  
  
"Mom why must you bring this up now after the break up?"  
  
"Honey I'm sorry. You know I only look out for you. But she was a bit to snobby. Wouldn't you say? You bent over backwards for her to just glance at you for a split second when you were younger. And well since she became older she became a huge bitch. I know you loved her honey. I'm sorry to hear it's over but lately I know you've known the end was near. I'm sorry we have to move. And I know that pressured your decision more. But I do believe it's for the best. I know there's a girl out there for you. And well who knows when we move maybe you'll find her. But once again I am sorry dear. If you need anything let me know. Ok?"  
  
Inuyasha loved his Mother very much. He knew she was right. He knew she meant no harm over saying those things about Kikyo. But she was right and he knew it. She made him feel better.  
  
"I should be ok Mom. But I just hate the idea of leaving. I hate the fact that the job has to be there. I know it's not your fault. I understand perfectly. But I'm leaving everything that I have ever known. And now that I'm me. No mask or nothing. Well I never said I wanted to fit in or anything, I just don't want to be alone again."  
  
"I know but now that your you, when you find a friend or a love you will know its real."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. It all made sense. But fear still encompassed him. He was strong and would not let it show that things hurt him even though they did. He had his pride. And that trait may in some ways be desirable and in others make things more difficult.  
  
A little while had passed that night as Inuyasha sat there and thought.  
  
"Inuyasha dinner" His Mom then said.  
  
"Coming" he said half out of it.  
  
He slowly made his way to the kitchen table. Boxes were all over. Packed with dishes and what not. Yup they were defiantly leaving his home. Where he had grown. He took a heavy sigh and sat down.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said to his brother.  
  
"Hey runt" he eyed Inuyasha "what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Kikyo and him broke up Sesshoumaru be nice tonight" his mother said.  
  
"Oh man I'm sorry to hear that." Sesshoumaru said with all of the actual human compassion he could mustered.  
  
The night went on drab. And boring. The days passed and it was now time to actually move.  
  
Author's Note: Well please review. Tell me what you think please. I really want to know how I'm doing. Well thanks! Read and Review please.  
  
MetallicPink 


	2. An Angel On A Bridge

**Disclaimer**: Nope I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters (sigh) It's unfair.  
  
**Author's Note**: OMG THANKS Draechaeli for pointing that out I completely forgot I'm so sorry! It's AU but he has the features still. But he's human. I'm so sorry everyone for the mistake! Thanks again Draechaeli -! Sorry about the not updating right away. Thanks for all the reviews! Oh and to the one whom said not to bring Kikyo back no worries on that. I hate Kikyo and had a hard enough time having her in one chapter. lol. Well please forgive me for not updating sooner.

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Angel On A Bridge**

So it was time to move. With that all of the memories of the house would be tucked away in Inuyasha's memory. Time after time he pandered when this day would come. He knew one day he would have to leave he just thought his Mom would be here. He never really thought this day would come so soon. And with him being in 11th grade now he was almost finished his high school years.  
  
'Wow, it's all so strange. Maybe it will be good. Since now I can be myself. Maybe Mom's right. But what if I'm alone again? I want at least one friend. Well if I don't then I don't need them! I can get along by myself!' He convinced himself.  
  
"Inuyasha!" His Mom called to him. "Are you about ready?!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at his room. He laughed a little bit. He remembered fighting with his Mom over the color. He wanted black. She wanted baby blue. He looked at his beautiful window. It was his favorite thing about the room. It was huge and had a place to sit. He liked to just sit and look at the stars. If he could have his way he would have been in the tree doing that but his Mom insisted he didn't. He still loved the window even though it wasn't a tree. It was the next best thing. He looked down at the stained carpet. He spilled everything, but what did he care? His Mom wasn't happy about it, but hey they were leaving anyway. Inuyasha took one last look around his baby blue room. Laughed again at the color, and left.  
  
Muttering to himself "My new room will be black"  
  
It was all hard to leave. Everywhere he looked he saw ghosts from his childhood. They were of him playing. Oh him in ever mood in every kind of situation. They were of his life and how he handled it all. He sighed heavily.  
  
'This really is it?' He thought things were just to abnormal anymore. 'Hello new life I guess' With his last look around he slugged through the door and joined his Mom and brother.  
  
The car ride was long. And very undesired. Usually he loved car rides but that was because it gave him time to think. He was tired of that for now. He knew what he was going to think about. And it just hurt far to much. He put in a cd and listened to his head set. He knew which song he would relate to best right now. And as it came on he just sat in silence

_  
Life it seems will fade away ___

_Drifting further every day _

_Getting lost within myself _

_Nothing matters no one else _

_I have lost the will to live _

_Simply nothing more to give _

_There is nothing more for me_

_Need the end to set me free_  
  
It was _Fade to Black by Metallica _he always found a way to relate to this song. It was hard for him not to. He always wondered if he had a true purpose to live. And the way people treated him well it was hard. He became popular by masking himself literally. Now must be the time to explain his ...well... differences. He wasn't normal in appearance. Far from it. He ok no more tip toeing he looked like a dog. First he had fang like teeth. Next he had dog ears. He was healthy but just different. Something about a gene being confused or something. Well you may be wondering now how did he mask that? Well he hair was long and he covered his ears. And as for his teeth that was simple. Just got something from his dentist to temporarily cap them. When he was younger though his hair was shorter. And his ears were very noticeable. It took years to shake off his past appearance. And he was finally excepted into the 'in crowd'. But he hated it all. The only good part was he wasn't alone. Although it felt that way. His friends were just there it seemed. They had gone to places and so on but never really had fun. It wasn't really a friend ship more like a duty he had. He had fun with Kikyo though, sometimes at least. He missed her already. But when he decided to dress the way he liked listen to what he liked and stop capping his teeth. She had a major problem with it. That's putting it nicely. To make an explanation of Kikyo simple, it was her way or no way! No one can be happy if she's not. She wasn't all together bad. But after some changes, with family and such, she became this way. In fact before the changes. She was very kind hearted. But after her Father's betrayal to her Mother she was bitter. She took her anger out on others after that. Inuyasha's Mom and her were never so bitter with one another until that happened. Kikyo snapped on her and since she wasn't thrilled with Kikyo. Many felt the same. But that was a perfect combination to make her queen at school. To make her popular. That and she was pretty. But Inuyasha wasn't like her. And he had to except that. Yes love can survive without that. But when she made him do what she bid that's when it was out of hand. So now what did Inuyasha have?  
  
'Nothing'  
  
When they reached their final destination he simply sighed.  
  
"Ok everybody lets go" His Mom said cheerfully.  
  
They had just sat through a 6 hour car ride!  
  
'Where were we going to sleep? I mean nothing has been moved in yet. We spent the whole day on the road I mean come on. This sucks!'  
  
"Mom where are we gonna sleep?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Um oh dear. I hadn't thought about that. Well I'm sure the mattresses are here by now. I hope. Um lets go find out. And if not well I guess we'll be on the floor."  
  
"What fun"  
  
They walked inside. It was the first time Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had even seen the house. It was fairly nice. But it was far from home. Inuyasha really wasn't happy with it. They all slept in the living room on their mattresses. Inuyasha realized that they were all sound asleep so he snuck out. He wanted to check out this town without people seeing him and asking him dumb questions. He figures at this time not many would be strolling around. It was mid-night Inuyasha favorite time. He loved walking around at night. He was strong and he knew not much would be able to hurt him.  
  
'Oh ok same old kind of town there's the grocery store, there's the drug store, and there's a video rental place. Hmm.'  
  
Inuyasha then came across a small little footbridge that went over a fairly deep waterway. The foot bridge was little in width but long length wise. There was a figure on it.  
  
"What is this?" he queered to himself as he approached the bridge with much caution.  
  
He came across a girl. She was around his age and had long black hair that shimmered from the moonlight striking it. Her eyes were gray and said for themselves of the pain she had encountered. But underneath the pain shined the love and warmth that that person possessed. She was slim and had a magnificent figure. Inuyasha engraved her appearance into his mind. Then he heard her whimpering softly as she would climb on the edge ready to jump and then she would hesitate and come back down to the binge's hard cold stone.  
  
'Is she trying to?' With that though he approached her quickly but not in a run as to scare her.  
  
"H-hello there" Inuyasha managed to gain the courage to try and see what was going on here.  
  
The girl jumped at his voice and then spun around quickly a looked at Inuyasha standing behind her.  
  
"U-um hello. I'm sorry but I'm a little busy right now so unless your a murderer I don't want to talk with you. I really am sorry." With that the girl turned around and waited to hear the sounds of his footsteps as he walked away. But that never happened instead Inuyasha tried his luck again.  
  
"Um I'm sorry to bother you but what are you doing?"  
  
The girl spun around and sighed heavily.  
  
"Why do you want to know? Please go away I just want to end it"  
  
"End what?" Inuyasha knew he had to keep talking to her or else she may jump.  
  
"My life what do you think?"  
  
"Oh......but why?"  
  
"Because. Please don't tell me your gonna pull a Titanic on me and be all if you jump I jump crap"  
  
"Oh I wont do that. I hated that movie. I laughed when um what's his name Jake? ya I laughed when Jake drowned at the end."  
  
The girl tried to hold it in but she giggled a bit at his last remark. She swerved back to face him. With a smirk on her face.  
  
"Ok you have my attention for now. BUT I AM NOT making any promises of not jumping. Deal?"  
  
"Deal. So please tell me why your life sucks"  
  
"Just does"  
  
She looked down at the cold stone underneath her feet. And started to kick around a rock.  
  
"Well how about this I go first and tell you why my life sucks." with that she lifted her head up and nodded looking interested. Inuyasha continued "Hello my name is Inuyasha Tama and I just broke up with my girlfriend. I loved her more then I loved to breathe and she treated me like I should be someone else. It was the hardest thing ever because I loved her that much. I changed just to be with her and when I finally showed her the real me she rejected it. Now I can't get her out of my head and to top it of. I'm new here. On the car ride over here I just kept playing Fade to Black and hated being interrupted from my sulking when my Mom and brother had to annoy me. I moved from the only place I've ever called home to this new and unfamiliar town where I will more than likely not be treated well. Because I'm _different_ ,whatever the hell that means. I will probably be shunned from everyone else and never love again or have a single friend." He sighed as he finished and looked at the amazement in her eyes. "Ok" he smirked "Your turn."  
  
"Ok" she laughed a bit because Inuyasha's kinda sounded like the beginning oh an AA meeting "I am madly in love with my boyfriend Kouga. I do all there is to do to show him my undying love and her never calls. He rather be with his friends. And he finds excuses on why he can't see me on this day or that." she sighed heavily continuing "When I finally got him on the phone and was able to confront him he laughed about most of it. He was to busy playing some stupid video game. When I called it that he would just shoot back it's not stupid. Despite me crying on the phone and asking him why he kept doing this to me. All of these painful things. I couldn't take it so I ran down stairs and got a knife. I yelled at him that I was going to but he didn't try to stop me. I keep digging in with the knife but the blade was to dull. It wouldn't slice me open like I wished. I was complaining about it not cutting me open and spilling my blood and the words that he said made me flood with anguish he said and I quote 'You really should get sharper knives'' Tears filled her eyes to the brim and made their escape down her cheeks. "He never tried to stop me and then he said that. I felt like death was my only escape. So here I am"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her the pain encompassing her. She looked like a poor defense less puppy who was shoot by their own owner that they were so loyal and trusting to. Inuyasha reached out for her as she feel to the ground catching her in time.  
  
"That was cold of him."  
  
She simply nodded and her tear stricken face looked up at him studding his features. Then she said  
  
"Hi I'm Kagome"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ok that's all for this chappy hope you all liked it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And if you all don't mind tell me if what happened to Kagome in this is harsh please. I thought it was but I just want to make sure I'm not alone on it. I mean get a sharper knife that stings. Next chappy shouldn't take as long to get up. Once again sorry and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks  
  
_**MetallicPink **_


	3. A New Shoulder To Cry On

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. But as I've said I am trying!  
  
_Author's Note_: Hey some pretty deep and emotional stuff is coming up. So please be ready for anything about to happen. Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter 3: A New Shoulder To Cry On**  
  
Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes. And finally he helped her up. 'What idiot would treat someone like her this way?'  
  
"So did you tell him what you were gonna do?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Um" a new set of tears filled her eyes "n-no I figured he wouldn't care" she turned away to cry. Inuyasha could hear her soft whimpers. She held herself tightly and dug her head into her chest as she struggled within herself. The salty tears cascaded her rouge colored cheeks.  
  
"I know this isn't my place but... but why do you stay with him?"  
  
She turned around and faced him. She gave a gentle little smile. "Well because I have a hope he may change. A hope he does actually love me. A little wish I know may never be granted. But I've learned throughout my life you shouldn't hope. It does you no good. And dreams are shattered like glass. But the child in me says to hope. And me being so stupid I hope for this. For him to maybe change and show me the love I showed him. Tonight..." she looked Inuyasha in the eyes he could see even more tears taking form "tonight I realized that hoping for that was futile. And that this was my only escape. I couldn't live without him so I suppose I decided on death." She bit her lip and all of the tears flowed again. It was a never ending stream. She hugged herself tighter and bit down on her lip harder and dropped on her knees. Inuyasha rushed to her and gently put an arm around her.  
  
"Listen please don't end your life now. As of now" he smiled at her "your the closest person I know in this whole town. Please don't give up. Please it's not worth it. I won't tell you to end it with him because I know that's the last thing you want to hear. But I will tell you that no one is worth you losing your life. No matter what the circumstance. I've been down this road so many times.... but believe me even though I haven't found it yet.... I know that there is a reason I'm here. So I stay. I stay for my family, I stay for my music, and I stay for hope. But most importantly I stay for me."  
  
She looked up at him. Her face red and raw from the constant flow of tears. Her eyes were puffy and to Inuyasha she still looked like an angel. She nodded and smiled a little.  
  
"So you mean to tell me after all that happens to you all the pain, and all the let downs, everything the feeling of people being against you, the feeling of being alone. You mean to say you never lose hope?"  
  
"I never said I never lost it. But in the end I remember that hope is all we really got. We don't all have magical powers, and we aren't all geniuses, were not necessarily normal though. But we are just people so hope is what fuels our instinct for survival, and our passion for life."  
  
"Ok so I guess that makes sense. But..." she looked up at him again "I don't know if I can endure this pain. I don't have anyone to talk to most of the time. Kouga I pretty much my life. And well my other friends they all have boyfriends or girlfriends so I'm left to myself alone and tormented."  
  
"Well consider it your lucky day because I'm more then willing to listen to you. And help you. I would love to in fact but on one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to listen to me ramble to."  
  
"Ok done" she laughed. "Hey you know something?"  
  
"I know allot of things but what is it your referring to?"  
  
"Haha" she gave him a fake dirty look and rolled her eyes "no but really" her face now straight "you kinda saved me tonight."  
  
"Ya I know don't have to thank me" he laughed  
  
"Oh no because when I get on your nerves. Which I will! I want you to remember you could have just let me go. BUT NO you had to save me" she laughed.  
  
"Well we'll just have to see about that now wont we?"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"So Kagome how about I take you home and you get some rest."  
  
"How are You gonna take me anywhere? You don't know your way around. Maybe I should take You home!" She joked.  
  
"No No No I'm walking you home and that's the end of it. Besides I have a fairly good idea of where I live now. If not the bread crumbs I left will do the trick."  
  
"Haha" she shook her head at him "what did I agree to?"  
  
"Hey!" he said mockingly angered "I could just throw you in."  
  
She knew he was kidding so she just grabbed his arm and dragged him off. They walked and talked for a long time. They walked slow and they had been out for about 3 hours talking and never actually going straight to Kagome's home.  
  
"So here I'll show ya around"  
  
"Sounds good. Better now then during the day."  
  
"Whys that?"  
  
"Because people will be freaked out by the way I look."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head at her question. No one ever asked why before it was so apparent.  
  
"Um because of my ears and teeth see" he gave her a big toothy grin.  
  
"I think the ears are cute!" She reached up and petted them.  
  
'Wow that really feels good' Inuyasha thought. He was getting turned on by it so he knew he had to put a stop to it before something would become noticeable.  
  
"Um yea" he took her hands off his ears. "So you don't think I'm like some kind of monster or something?"  
  
"No why would I? I think your cute."  
  
Well that was an understatement on her part. She found him more than cute. She found him extremely handsome. In fact he in her eyes Inuyasha far surpassed even Kouga.  
  
'Oh no. I can't be attracted to him. Kouga will flip if he finds out. But god is he handsome. Those amber eyes just seem to sear right through me. AHH NO KAGOME STOP!' she argued within herself.  
  
"Oh well that's the first anyone has said that to me when I'm not hiding my true form. Well except my Mom but she has to say that I think. It's like a law."  
  
"Well I mean it. I don't know why anyone would be afraid of you. I mean you seam to be a gentle person. And besides the ears wook soo cute" She said the last part as if she were talking to a baby.  
  
"Haha"  
  
"So I guess this means you'll be going to school with me huh?"  
  
"Ya I guess." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Hey why so down on that last part?"  
  
"I just don't look forward to it is all. I mean for one it's school hell on earth. And two no one will probably have any of the same interests as me."  
  
"Well what are your interests then?"  
  
"Well for starters I love rock. My favorite group is Led Zeppelin"  
  
"Ah Kagome" Kagome said.  
  
They walked for a little then Kagome stopped and said to him.  
  
"So if I were to say to you " and then Kagome broke out into song.  
  
_"Leaves are falling all around,  
It's time I was on my way.  
Thanks to you, I'm much obliged For such a pleasant stay.  
But now it's time for me to go,  
The autumn moon lights my way.  
For now I smell the rain,  
And with it pain,  
And it's headed my way.  
Ah, sometimes I grow so tired,  
But I know I've got one thing I got to do,"_  
  
Then Inuyasha joined in. They danced around and sang. _"Ramble on,  
And now's the time, the time is now__ To sing my song.  
I'm goin' 'round the world,  
I got to find my girl, on my way.  
I've been this way ten years to the day, ramble on,  
Gotta find the queen of all my dreams."  
  
_Then Inuyasha played air guitar to the part after. They laughed and stopped finally.  
  
"WOW so you know Led Zeppelin!"  
  
"Lets just say Jimmy Page is the reason I started playing guitar."  
  
"REALLY? You play! That's awesome me too! What kind of guitar?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? A Classic honey burst Les Paul."  
  
Inuyasha was drooling at the words that just came out of her mouth.  
  
"Your joking right?"  
  
"You wish I was. Nope defiantly not kidding. Mine. It's my baby."  
  
"I bet. I don't blame ya." Inuyasha got an sinister glare in his eye. "Hey Kagome" he said innocently "can I maybe" she cut him off.  
  
"Play it sometime. Sure. But you will have to be careful!"  
  
"I WILL I PROMISE!"  
  
Inuyasha was like a giddy school girl. He jumped up and down, clapped and yelped in joy.  
  
They just kept walking and talking. It was a nice change for the both of them.  
  
"So what kind do you have"  
  
Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his pockets "A Fender."  
  
"Oh nice"  
  
"Yeah but it's not a start unfortunately. My ex-girlfriend thought it was a waste of my time. I don't know why. Maybe it's because I enjoyed playing it and she had to put an end to me being happy."  
  
"Was she really that bad?"  
  
"Well looking back on some things yes. But I loved her so I was blind to it. She at one time was sweet and caring and never mean. But her father. Her father had an affair with one of his employee's so ever since she was a bitch. She resented her father from then on. And she made my leash tighter so I would never do the same. It's not like I would. I'm not like that. But she was bitter ever since. It was hard on her and I felt bad but, what could I do other then comfort her."  
  
"Yea I guess that would make a person sour."  
  
"Yea"  
  
"My parents well my Mom that is. She um" Kagome looked down at the ground and stopped walking "she was what you could call a tramp. Earlier in her life. She was around. When she got pregnant with me. She didn't know for sure who the father was. But after she had me things changed. She was never into drugs or anything just sex. When I was born she settled down. We moved here when I was 5. Here she had a new start. Then she wanted another child. After everything was stable and we had a house. And she had a job she went to a sperm bank and then came along Souta my little brother. I helped her with him. We get along fine in my family. T-tonight" she looked at Inuyasha "tonight I forgot about how much I loved them. I was in to much pain. I almost died. My Mama would have been crushed." Kagome started to cry again and stumbled and almost feel. Once again Inuyasha caught her.  
  
"It's ok your still alive. That's all that matters. I'm sure it will be ok."  
  
She sniffled and looked up at him. "You know I'm really glad I met you. I have a feeling your going to be my new best friend. And my new shoulder to cry on." she smiled and Inuyasha and Kagome finally went home. He walked her to her house and she gave him her cell number and home. Then he found his way home just fine.  
  
'I hope she's ok' Inuyasha thought as he tip toed over his mother and brother and found his spot and feel right to sleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Oh the song was _Led Zeppelin Ramble On _WELL? Did you like? Yes? No? I'm begging here REVIEW! PLEASE!! Review all please or I will take a looooooooooong time in updating. Well please review. I'm willing to hear any ideas or suggestions so please review. Next chapter should be when school starts. We may meet some people. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and unfortunately Kouga. Any ways review. THANKS TO ALL.  
  
**_MetallicPink _**


	4. A day out, An evening in, A morning WHER...

**Disclaimer**: So sorry I have no say in Inuyasha. I don't own him sigh I don't own Kagome sigh I don't own Kirara yet another sigh I don't even own any of the other wonderful characters! How sad is that? Well anyhow. Like I said I own none of the characters.

**Author's Note**: Get down on hands and knees **PLEASE FORGIVE ME **OH PLEASE!!!!!!! BLAME THE SCHOOL! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE OH PLEASE FORGIVE ME! This has been in the making forever I know. But it's fairly long. And school has consumed my life. My to my dismay. Please be forgiving. Oh please everyone. And as for my other fic. That should be updated ASAP also. Um many spelling mistakes i'm sure. I am only human. And there is I'm thinking of 3 parts to this chapter. But they will each be a different chapter. If that made any sense. **IM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND FORGIVE!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A day out, An evening in, A morning WHERE?!**

**Part 1: The day out.**

Inuyasha woke up to the bright sunlight purring into the living room. The living room had two sliding doors that didn't have any curtains yet. They were white and led out into the backyard. The back yard was a fairly nice size. It had a deck that went form the doors out. Then the steps took you down to the green grass. There was a fence; it was plain wood little holes in it here and there. There was a swing set and three big trees. The swing set had two simple swings. They swayed to and fro in the light breeze that signified fall was nearing. Two of the trees were close, as the other one was distant. He looked around and realized his Mother and brother were not in sight. He traveled through an archway, which led to the kitchen. The kitchen was pretty modern. A nice sized one at that. Plenty of space, lots of cupboards, and a big electric stove. The cupboards were a nice cherry stained color wood. And it had an island with stools to sit at. He found his Mother in this room.

"What time is it?" He yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Um" she glanced at her wrist "it's 12:05"

"Oh. Whatever."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Um yea I guess"

"How was your walk?"

'Damn how did she know. Oh well she doesn't seem mad I just wont make it seem like a big deal. That's all'

"It was interesting"

"Oh well once school gets here you won't be able to do that anymore you know that right?"

"Yea yea yea..... I know"

'Well she wasn't angry so I'm off the hook'

"Did the truck come with the stuff yet?"

"No not yet. But if they don't get here soon I'm gonna be pissed."

"Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"Looking at his new room"

"Oh which ones mine?"

"I thought you'd never ask" She smiled and led him up the stairs. She took him through a long hall and turned. It was the last room in the hall. It was farthest from all the others. She turned the doorknob and the door opened to a spacious room with a big window. But that's not what caught his eye first it was the color.

"It's Black!"

"Yup! The family who lived here before had a rebellious son too. He painted it black. And I know how much you wanted the color. So I guess I can't really complain, it did after all come with the house. "

"AWSOME! Not only the color but also that fact I'll finally have some privacy!"

"Yea, I figured it would be easier on you. I know how hard the moving was on you and your brother."

"Yea. Well now all I need is a T.V., a fridge, and my guitar and I can live here."

"Very funny."

"I mean it."

"Well I'll let you play in your new room."

"Ha ha later"

She walked off.

'Well maybe and I mean maybe this won't be so bad.'

Then his cell cried out the oh to familiar tune to Master of Puppets by Metallica. Of course this signified someone was calling but whom?

'Who the hell?"

He hesitated while flipping the phone open. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha?"

"This is he"

"Hey it's Kagome, remember me?"

"Nah I forgot. What do you think?" After hearing whom it was it all made sense. And he was at ease now.

"I don't think." She joked "But hey you wanna meet some of my friends?"

"Depends, what are they like."

"Well Sango she's great, she likes Led Zeppelin so I'm sure you'll love her. Um her favorite group is Black Sabbath."

"Can't go wrong there."

"No ya can't. And well Miroku, he's a great guy. But he lets his hands wander freely on girls. But that's ok because when he does it to Sango she kicks the shit out of him. It's actually quit funny!"

"Sounds like it." He chuckled "What about Kouga?"

"Um... well one, you wouldn't like him. And two, I have no clue where he is or what he's doing."

"Oh I see."

"Besides you can meet him the first day of school. And then you'll wish you hadn't."

"Well I guess I'll meet them. But I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Where would we go?"

"Um you'll find out when we come get you. Ok?"

"Yea sure. Are you picking me up? Or do you like want me to meet you somewhere?"

"Nah we'll pick your up"

"Ok when?"

"Now."

"Huh? How do you even know where I live?"

"Were actually outside your house. Wasn't hard to figure out where you lived. It was the only house for sale. And now it's sold. So ya ready?'

"Well, let me get dressed."

"Aww do you have to? It would be more fun if you came out naked."

"Don't try me. If I come out naked your gonna have to do some things."

"Whatever. Get your ass ready."

"I'm going I'm going. But wait I thought you wanted me naked."

"I changed my mind"

"Well that's just too bad. You could finally see a real man up close."

"Aren't we a little full of ourselves?" She said more as a statement then a question.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm sexy."

"Ok. Whatever you say. See ya in ten minutes?"

"Yea."

"Bye"

"Later"

He hung up his cell phone and got dressed. He didn't feel like wearing the same clothing he did last night. He threw on a pair black baggy pant, got out his _Led Zeppelin, Stairway to Heaven _shirt. And ran down stairs.

"MOM!"

"What?" She said peering out of the room she was in.

"I'm going out with some people."

"WHAT?" She was confused "Who could you have meet? We haven't even been here a full day ."

"I meet someone last night."

"I'm not sure you should go out with someone you meet at that time."

"It's not a date."

"Yea but still. Boy or girl?"

"Girl, girl, boy." He said while counting it out on his fingers.

"You meet three people?"

"No only one. Her name is Kagome. She's nice and has the same kind of interests. And she wants me to meet some of her friends."

"Only you could make a friend with someone like that. You know that?" She sighed "Ok well where are you going?"

"I don't know" he shrugged.

"How can you not know? Whatever but don't do anything stupid. And call my cell if you need anything. We still haven't gotten the home phone hocked up and even if we did I don't have the number yet."

"Ok. Thanks Mom. Bye!" He said while running out of the door.

That's one thing about Inuyasha and his mothers relationship, there was trust. She knew he wouldn't do anything brainless. And if she was worried she would call his cell. She got both of her sons one for occasions like this. She got herself one also for the same sort of reasons. Like if they needed her. And besides it was just easier to have a cell phone now a days.

Inuyasha strode outside and stopped frozen in his tracks. 1971 Plymouth Barracuda no no wait correction HEMICUDA!

"Holy shit!" He gasped in disbelief.

Kagome reaved it teasingly at him.

"What haven't you ever seen a Cuda before?" Kagome quirked mockingly.

He walked circles around the car examining every little detail. He loved every last inch. Every detail was beautiful. 'She must have a good deal of money to afford this and a Les Paul.' He thought to himself. By now Sango and Miroku were studying this new specimen. They laughed a bit at his interest in the car. And they were exasperatingly amused by it all.

"Well as much as I love to agree that my car is amazing are you ever gonna get in and meet everyone?" Kagome laughed and looked into his eyes. 'God those eyes are beautiful. I've never seen any other person with that color. Oh no not again STOP DOING THAT!' Then she realized she was staring. Her face turned a light shade of pink as she turned her head. Sango giggled in the back noticing. Kagome shoot her a deadly glance. One of her specialities and went back to talking to Inuyasha.

"Well? Plenty of time to look at my car later. And hey maybe I'll teach you a thing or to about cars little man."

Inuyasha was extremly amused by her words. He chuckled "I highly doubt you could teach me something I don't know."

"Ok well we'll see about that _little man_." Kagome scoffed jockingly. "Get in already!"

He went around to the passenger side because that was the only other seat left. And quite honestly he liked it that way. Then the introductions began.

"Ok that is Sango" Kagome pointed to the pretty girl with long dark hair and pale skin in the back. "And that perv over there is Miroku" Now pointing to the oposit side where sat a young man with jet black hair pulled back into a little pony tail. He wore a deep color of purple shirt, and black pants.

"Ah Kagome that hurts really it does."

"Oh keep it quite monk" Sango shot. Then she looked at Inuyasha "You see we call him monk because he's complete opposite. He's such a perv that he burns when he enters a church. And yet he's peaceful and calm. He has his own serenity thing going. And to boot he's a smooth talker."

"Oh so he's the perv you bet up all the time" Inuyasha said more as a comment then a question.

"Yup that's him. He'll never learn. Other then that you can tolerate him." Sango replied.

"So everyone this is Inuyasha he's new here. And he's a major rock junkie like us. And he plays guitar. And um anything else you want to add to that Inuyasha?"

"Well I'm sure you've all figured it out by now but I'm also very sexy." And he gave his best impression of a male model.

"Oh yeah that's right he's also delusional. Thanks Inuyasha I almost forgot." Kagome giggled with a wink.

"Haha you hurt my feelings Kagome I don't know if I want to go with you." Inuyasha crossed his arms and pretended to cry.

"Aww I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome patted his head like a dog and them then were off in the car.

"So where are we going anyway?" Inuyasha asked forgeting all about his fake attempt at being upset over what Kagome said.

"Oh you'll see. It's where we've all gone since we were in what umm i'd say 7th grade. We were pretty much the outcast group. So we went were we pleased to get away from the others. It was ok though cause we never really cared what they thought. But still I mean no one wants to sit around and be made fun of right?" Kagome said rather off handed.

"Um right I guess." Inuyasha said a bit confused. "Well can I have a hint?"

"NO!" Kagome screamed jokingly. She then focused her attention to the stereo. She turned the volume up way loud and screamed I LOVE THIS SONG!" The speaker pumped out a loud boisterous song. Which Kagome isnstantly sang along with at her top vocal capacity. She was surprisingly good.

_Gimme fuel  
Gimme fire  
Gimme that which I desire_

_  
  
Turn on, I see red  
Adrenaline crash and crash my head  
Nitro junkie, paint me dead  
And I see red_

Inuyahsa looked back and saw Miroku and Sango singing along with Kagome. They were all so comfortable but he felt kinda like he shouldn't unless they wanted him to. Just on the off chance that they were like that. After all if he got kicked out of the car he had no way of getting home, and who's to say he could find it? Well he could but it'd be a pain in the ass.  
  
_One hundred plus through black and white  
War horse  
War head  
Fuck 'em, man  
White knuckle tight  
Through black and white_

Then she turned to Inuyasha who by this point was the only one not screaming the lyrics. "What's the matter don't know the song?"

"Hell yeah I know it!"

"Prove it" Kagome said teasingly. So of course Inuyasha joined in the arbitrary banging of heads and singing along. Kinda like when you were a kid but a little more with an edge.  
  
_Oh, on I burn  
Fuel is pumping engines  
Burning hard  
Loose and clean  
  
Oh, and on I burn  
Churning my direction  
Quench my thirst with gasoline  
  
So gimme fuel  
Gimme fire  
Gimme that which I desire  
  
Turn on beyond the bone  
Swallow future, spit out home  
Burn your face upon the chrome  
  
Take the corner, join the crash  
Headlights  
Alarms  
Another junkie lives too fast  
  
Yeah  
Lives way too fast, fast, fast, fast, fast  
  
Oh, on I burn  
Fuel is pumping engines  
Burning hard, loose and clean  
  
Oh, and on I burn  
Turning my direction  
Quench my thirst with gasoline  
  
So gimme fuel  
Gimme fire  
Gimme that which I desire  
  
Oh  
Gimme fuel  
Gimme fire  
My desire  
  
Oh, on I burn  
Fuel is pumping engines  
Burning hard, loose and clean  
  
On I burn  
Churning my direction  
Quench my thirst with gasoline  
  
Gimme fuel  
Gimme fire  
Gimme that which I desire  
  
On I burn_

By the time the song was over they were there. And it was a hell of allot of fun doing that. Inuyasha never found anyone else to be that way around. Not many people liked that music. He thought he'd like hanging out with them. Supplied they never got on his nerves. But Kagome was something special to him. He just didn't know it yet.

"Here we are!" Kagome chirped happily.

"Um where's here? Or can't I even know now?"

"Oh my god Inuyasha keep your pants on!" Kagome stopped for a moment. She looked him up and down. Her eyes with a pleasurable light in them. Scratch that mischievous light. "On second thought take them off. But either way chill out!"

"I thought I told you before nothing comes off unless your gonna do something for me!" He shoot back.

"Hmmm" Miroku let out. "I see you two aren't wasting anytime getting to know each other . huh?" He stated with a quirked eyebrow and an innocent look on his face.

Sango giggled "I think your right I mean come on you two. At least not when were around ok?"

Inuyasha and Kagome gave them looks to die for. Or at least that's what they were intended for.

"Ah ok shut it you two! Let's go in and show him already!"

"Show me what? An old rusty warehouse? Why the hell here? I mean seriously. Isn't that a little too predictable?"

"Oh just wait. Besides in life you don't get what you really want. You get what you get and you make due with that. It's not like we could build an underground secret hideout. I mean come on."

"Guess that's true. But shouldn't I make sure I have all my shoots before going in there? I mean I don't want to die from a rusty nail or something."

"Well you should have all you shoots already." Kagome said as she reached up and petted his ear. This cause Inuyasha to uncontrollably comply with a dazed smile on his face as he leaned into her touch. Kagome just went on with what she was saying "Besides just trust me there's more then meets the eyes."

She stood there looking at Inuyasha for a moment.

"Um guys? Are we going in or what?" Sango said holding back her laughter.

"Oh yea of course! Um let's go!" Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and tugged him along behind her.

They rushed into an old dirty warehouse. The outside had gone un attended. Windows were broken. Cracks were visible all over the vast space. Vines slithered over the building. Encompassing it in green. Where there wasn't a vine there poisoned a dusty red from rust. 'Why would anyone actually choose to hang out here?' Inuyasha pondered for a moment. Then he brushed it off and continued to follow the others. Specifically Kagome because she did after all have his hand. He didn't mind this part of the trip at all. A felling of guilt cam over him but quickly passed. He had been so torn up over Kikyo. He for a moment forgot that they were no longer going out. And he knew if he had done anything near this when he was with her he would have been dead. But it was over. Strange to say but even stranger to live. That was Inuyasha's feelings. He was still oddly dazed. But he knew he liked spending time with Kagome. And the others seemed cool. They were like him. That was a pleasant change for him. Then they finally entered. Inside was still blank. Remanings of machines still lingered. Nothing was diffrent. And yet Inuyahsa felt a tug at his hand so he followed what it commanded and went up a long set of steps. This was pretty scary considering the questionable stability of the building. That and the fact that practically every other step was missing. The others conquered the steps with ease. Yet Inuyasha struggled... but only a little (yea right). Kagome never let go making sure that he was ok. And they had reached the top. The traveled down a hall. Still very creepy and blank. They reached a door. Kagome spun around and went behind Inuyasha as she covered his eyes. Ok now here it is the moment we've all been waiting for. Sango pulled the door open and Kagome took of her hands to reveal... a decent room. It was large with a t.v. and a cd player. It was painted black with odd lights and a fur type carpet. After further analyzation Inuyasha had actually really liked the room.

"So what are we in the 60's or 70's?" Inuyasha joked. "Either way this is pretty sweet."

"Hey we do what we can." Miroku smiled.

They spent most of the day listening to music and chilling. Getting to know one another. They had a blast in short. They all seemed to really get along great with Inuyasha.

"So tell us Inuyasha. Did you leave a interesting past behind you back in your old town?" Miroku asked off handedly.

"Feh, I guess you could say that."

The truth of it all was. He had a bizarre life too. It was all fine up until now. Inuyasha's father was a great man. But he died when Inuyasha was very young. Inuyasha's mother remarried. The man seemed nice at first. He treated them all well. And they thought there would be a happy ending. It was all great, until the one night. His step dad had been drinking. No big deal right? He had drank before. No one thought any harm would come of any of this. So what if he's drunk as long as he isn't driving or screwing another woman. Well those two things he didn't do. There he was actually sensible. Of course he was well liked by all. Attractive and so on and so forth. In other words he fit the stereotype perfect. Of course by this I mean an abuser. Sad really that night he came home and almost killed Inuyasha's mother. He was still fairly young so he hardly had a clue what to do. He watched horrified as his mother pummeled down the steps. Her cries brought a sharp sting to his delicate ears. Wow would have never guessed such a nice guy would do that. Those were the kinds of reactions when everyone found out. Inuyasha's Mom wasn't stupid though. She reported him to police right away. He had a 15 year sentence which was soon to end. Another good reason for moving. His Mom lived in constant fear. They all did. And his Mom's new job helped seeing as the man's sentence was soon over. And the new job was needed. It all fit. A new life. Inuyasha just wanted to forget some things. But no matter how hard he tried the flash back to him beating his mother and him being helpless stayed. From the point he was old enough to come up with a plan he had it. Like anyone he wanted to protect his mother. So what to do other then get buff. Yes sounds odd but he worked and trained. He became extremely strong. With weights and he took martial arts lessons. He even did sword training. That by far was his favorite. He mastered it so well. It took a good while though. And with Sesshoumaru constantly rubbing his success in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha soon perceived and no longer felt so helpless. But that didn't change the past in his eyes. But the future could never harness so much pain for his Mother. He felt it his duty to now protect her.

"Would you care to explain?" Miroku questioned.

"Nah. It's nothing. Same old crap we all put up with at one time or another. That's all"

"Oh I hear that man."

The time had flown by. It was now somewhere around 5. And they all had a great time. It was great that they all connected so much. But it was now time to go home and eat. Kagome drove them all to their homes and they all made plans to meet again in the night. That night would turn out to be one interesting life long experience........

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope to get the next chappy up much sooner but if I don't please forgive me school is my hell and I go there everyday except for two days. And it's homecoming weekend also my boyfriends birthday is Friday so please forgive me. So much love to all. As always **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**MetallicPink**_


	5. Part 2: A evening in

**Disclaimer: Ok so me no own this wonderful gang of characters. But I'm still working on it -**

**_Author's Note: School hates me so I'm putting off all school crap for this fic. I feel so horrible for taking so long please forgive me. I know I said I would update sooner. But please understand what I have gone through and still lay victim. I don't like talking about this problem I have but I feel maybe this will be the only way to receiver you wonderful people's understanding. So here it is, as of late and for a while actually I have been depressed. For all the things in my life I never seem to have a minute to focus on anything good anymore. My family has always been so wonderful and loving. But it's my friends. And oh don't get me started on my boyfriend. And I've been so busy. I have hardly had anytime for sleep. It's mainly the schools fault for the sleep issue. Not only that but I want to be so tired before I go to bed so that I don't have to think about all the things that plague my mind. It's not so simple and I am truly sorry to you all. I hope that I will prove to you that I'm sorry. I hope you will all forgive me. But don't think I'm a danger to anyone because I just have allot of sorting out to do that's all. -. And like I said my family is wonderful and they love me so they help. And I got some new friends who mean allot to me and are my true friends. -. As for my boyfriend I really hope things will be ok. I love him with all of my heart. What I am saying is that right now I feel a little better. So now I will shut up and let you finally get the new chapter. Please forgive. And R&R. Love ya all._**

* * *

**Chapter 5: An Evening In**

As Inuyasha entered his house he found the questions never ended. His Mother still very baffled at how he could have known anyone so quickly. She wanted to know everything that happened. He was out the whole day after all.

"So honey how was today?" She asked sweetly. Knowing very well that if she sounded sarcastic she would never get an answer. Besides she was just a kind lady anyways.

"Oh nothing much. Just hang out."

Not very satisfied by this answer she still kept her cool. "How can you just 'hangout' if you don't know them very well?"

"Well it was more less getting to know everybody"

"Oh. Well tell me all about your new friends."

"Ok where should I start?" Inuyasha asked more less as a statement. "Um ok well Kagome she's great. I met her last night."

"Why was she out so late?"

"Oh well," Inuyasha hesitated,. He really did hate to lie to his Mom. But if he didn't then she may have preconceived notions of Kagome, "She couldn't sleep. And she thinks she's strong enough to beat up anyone. So when I met her last night we just kinda talked and I didn't want anything to happen to her so yea."

"Oh I see so your playing hero again to those who may have never needed it." She laughed.

"Hey I CAN take down anybody and she's this pretty little skinny thing. What was I suppose to do leave her there?"

"Oh I see. You think she's pretty hmm?"

"Umm." Inuyasha sweet dropped. "I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"Oh come on now dear. I was just teasing. But may I say for someone so protective of this issue it doesn't seem like you like her at all." She remarked sarcastically.

"Ha ha mom. Well the others were great too."

"Oh yea? Do they have names?" She nodded Inuyasha in the arm with her elbow.

"Wow mom your on a roll now." He said rolling his eyes. "They're names are Sango and Miroku. Happy?"

"Oh I suppose so. You always spoil all my fun."

"I know." he smirked. "Where's Shessh?"

"Oh he's up in his new room."

"OH YEA! MY ROOM!" He grinned as he ran upstairs. "I loooove this room."

'It doesn't need to much work. Not much at all. A poster here, my stereo there, 50 more posters. Yea this will do nicely. I still have all my old stuff so maybe it'll be like my old room.'

"Inuyasha!"

"Yes?!"

"Dinner!" his mother never had any problems with being heard.

"got it" he said more to himself, as he slowly walked out of his room still looking at the 'possibilities.' He walked down stairs and still had some trouble with knowing where everything was. He hadn't really looked around yet. He would have to do that after dinner. He entered the kitchen and saw Sesshoumaru and his mother sitting at the table talking.

"Hello little brother." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha just quirked his eyebrow then letting it go he sat down.

"So Inuyasha Sesshoumaru not much time left until school. Are you guys ready?"

"Yea I'll be a junior." Inuyasha remarked.

This of course meant something bad though. This meant Sesshoumaru would be a senior. Which wasn't anything tragic to anyone but Inuyasha. This meant that Inuyasha would still get to feel like the as Sesshoumaru called him 'little brother'. And yes it was true. It just drove Inuyasha insane. Despite everything though Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had a bond that was almost invisible. And it rarely ever popped it's head out to the open. But it was there. Some things just can't be explained. And a sibling's bond is one of them.

"Yes. Of course." His mother said. "Well it's still a good 3 and a half weeks away."

"Yea thank god for that." Inuyasha retorted.

"Oh why so you can go and spend more time with that Kagome girl?" His mother teased. Inuyasha turned red. Sesshoumaru seemed to enjoy this. Even though there was no physical proof.

"WHAT'S THAT SOPPOS TO MEAN?!" Inuyasha screamed. But talk about bad timing. Who would happen to call just then? His cell rang while his mother laughed hysterically.

"You better answer it. I think your girlfriend wants you. " Sesshoumaru smirked.

He flipped the phone open angrily. He calmed himself down as far as he could.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Kagome."

"I would have never guessed." He said sarcastically.

"Geesh sorry." Kagome said. Sensing his bad mood.

"What? No. Hold on for one minute." He said as sweetly as he could. He then got up and walked away from the table. He went up to his room for privacy ignoring what his mother and brother were taunting as he left. He went in and shut his door. "I'm sorry about that. My mom and brother were just annoying me that's all. So what's up?"

"Um not much I was bored and wanted someone to talk to. That's all."

"Oh well I have an idea." He said.

"Ok hit me with it. I'd looove to hear one of your brilliant ideas. Oh and congratulations on having one. I never knew you even could think."

"Ha ha. Well I was just gonna say you could come over and hang out but I guess you don't want to if your gonna constantly mock me like that."

"No that's cool. Sounds like fun."

"Ok well since you obviously know where I live. How about you just swing by as soon as you can."

"Ok guess that means I'll be seeing ya in like 2 minutes."

"Ok?"

"Yea I can't believe how dense you are. I live like 3 houses down."

"Ohhh?"

"Yea that's the real reason I knew where you lived."

"I got it."

"I thought you realize it when you walked me home that night but I guess not."

"Hey what can I say I'm not absorbent."

"It's apparent."

"Oh hey did you eat supper yet?" he asked her.

"Yup. Why?"

"Cause I haven't, that's what I was doing when you called. So I'll just grab something to eat and eat while your here if that's ok."

"Yea fine with me."

"Ok see ya in a few."

"Ok. Later."

"Bye" He hung up his cell. 'Well guess I better go tell mom.' He thought to himself. He walked down the steps to the kitchen.

"Hey guys. Is it ok if my friend Kagome comes over to hang out?"

"Yea sure honey." She smiled "I see you want her to meet the family right away good idea." She laughed.

"Ha ha." He faked a laugh as he got out a pot and started to boil some water. 'Yum ramen' Inuyasha started to drool.

"Inuyasha I made supper for a reason ya know. Why can't you ever eat something else? I swear your addicted to that stuff."

"Yup. And I'm ok with that. I see you don't love me for who I am though. Except me for who I am. Not what I eat." He said as he pretended to cry.

"Oh boy. I gave birth to a psychotic child."

"Correct two psychotic children thank you very much." Inuyasha smirked as Sesshoumaru gave him a death glare. Well at least that's what Inuyasha thought it was. He could never really tell. But he fehed it in his mind then finished making his ramen as the door bell rang. His mother made a mad dash for the door. As Inuyasha ran after he found he was to late and his mother had answered the door and was talking to Kagome. Everything seemed to go well with the situation. His mother seemed to like Kagome but she still was on her toes for any signs of a bitch to be in Kagome. Ever since Kikyo Inuyasha's mother stayed alert. Yet no matter what Kagome seemed to have an ease and a grace Kikyo never had. Kagome seemed natural and true. 'Wow she looks good.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he stood there looking completely out of it. Then he realized what he though. 'AHHH NO NOT AGAIN! DAMN IT SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND YOU MORON!!' He kept repeating things like that in his head but no matter what he couldn't stop thinking of how wonderful she looked. And smelled. 'Stop it! Damn it!' Then he just tried to focus on what Kagome and his mother were talking about.

"So Kagome. Are you in any kind of sport?"

"Um yea I guess if you consider archery a sport." She laughed.

"Hey sounds cool are you any good?"

"From what people tell me yes. From what I think then yes."

Inuyasha's mother laughed. She liked the fact Kagome could joke around and have a personality. Sometimes she wondered where Kikyo's personality went. But that was the past. And that little fact relieved her allot.

"Well Inuyasha I'm sure is tired of me asking all these questions. But it was nice meeting you Kagome. Your welcome to anything you like here."

"Thank you very much. Oh and my mother had said she would love to meet you. She was wondering if it would be at all possible to stop by anytime soon."

"Oh yes of course anytime she wishes. She's more then welcome here. As are you and anyone else in your family"

Kagome smiled. Then looked over at Inuyasha. Who stood there in utter silence. His mother had left the room and now it was the two of them.

"Hello?" She said trying to get him out of his glare.

"Uh oh sorry."

"It's ok." She giggled. 'Wow he looks good. AH! CRAP NO! NOT AGAIN' Now it was Kagome's turn to have a struggle with herself. But then she was gladly taken out of her thoughts by Inuyasha yelling.

"OH CRAP MY RAMEN!" As he ran to the kitchen. Seconds later he returned with a bowl in his hand. "Sooo ya want any?" He asked. Kagome busted out laughing. "What?!" he asked confused at this out burst.

"Well one minute your like OH NO! The next you calmly walk in with soup and ask if I want any. Am I the only one who sees the humor in that?"

"Feh" he said as he shrugged his shoulders. Well ya want to come up an hang in my room?"

"Sure. Lead the way."

"Ok so what do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked after reaching his room."

"Um I don't know, lets see how about we play 20 questions."

"Ok?"

"It's simple we just ask the other person questions about themselves. You know stuff you want to know about them and shit."

"Ok?"

Kagome giggled. "I'm sure there's more you want to know about me. And if not then to bad cause I have a couple of questions I'm dying to ask you."

"Alright then lets start I guess. Who goes first?"

Allot of things that were personal and private would be asked . But to the both of them it felt right. Like they knew that person their whole life. So to it all they just answered honestly. And so the first question was asked.

"Ok I'll go cause I have a good question." Kagome said. "When you were younger what's the one thing that terrified you the most?"

Inuyasha hesitated. He didn't know if he should tell her his horror. But he felt comfortable to tell her. So he proceeded in telling Kagome something he never told anyone before. Not even Kikyo.

"If I tell you, then you have to keep it secret. Please."

"Ok." Kagome said not quit sure if she should joke or be serious. She opted for serious.

"Well this is he oddest thing to be afraid of but I was always scared my Mother would die."

"Why would you be so scared of that?" Kagome was scared of that at times to but that wasn't her biggest fear.

"Well my father died when I was just young. So my mother was single. And eventually she meet a guy. Everyone thought he was great. They thought he was just the best thing to ever be created. My mom and him got married. At first I was excited. I have a dad. I was so happy. But well after a while the nice guy everybody thought of was gone. He drank. He went out and got plastered horribly. Then he would come home and hit my mom. Well my mom didn't take it long at all. But it took a long time to get people to believe her. And that whole time we were stuck with him. He would do it all the time. Even without drinking. So I would always be so afraid she would die. And I hated not being able to stop him. I hated it intensely. Eventually people finally believed. And he was out and n prison. But he promised to come back. Ever since I could I worked hard and became strong. And with my extra normal senses it's easy enough to win in a fight. So if he decides to keep his promise I'll be waiting for him."

Kagome sat in total silence. She looked at Inuyasha not with pity but sorrow.

"What?" He asked. Feeling like he was a freak or something.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that."

"No it's ok. No one knows that. Except for you and me."

"Not even what's her name?"

"No. I never told her. I never told my mother or my brother."

"Why tell me then?"

"Because I feel like I can trust you. And it's not that I don't trust my mom. I just never wanted to worry her."

With that Kagome lunged forward and hugged him. Inuyasha was taken off guard by this. But received her embrace and returned it. They stayed like that until a ringing was heard. They broke the embrace and Kagome reached in her pocket. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Can I take this?" she asked Inuyasha

"Go ahead." He said

"Hello?"

"Hello. Where the hell are you?"

"Oh Kouga what are you talking about?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm over at a friends. Why?"

"Well I wanted to know."

"Ok? Is there anything you wanted? Or do you want to talk?"

"No I wanted to know where the hell you were."

"Oh."

"What friend?"

"Hey sorry babe I got to go now. I need to get home anyways."

"Ok."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Kagome hang up the phone. "Grr that guy is infuriating."

"Yea I agree." Inuyasha said smugly.

"I had to come up with something to get him to leave me alone."

"What's his problem?"

"He wanted to know where I was! Can you believe it?"

"No." Inuyasha laughed. "But what do you expect from what I understand this guy aint not genius."

"Aint that the truth." She sighed.

"Ok now my turn to ask something." Inuyasha said. And this was the owe to famous question people love to ask and to know. "Are you a virgin?"

"Oh boy I should have seen that one coming." Kagome sighed. "Well I'm 16 almost 17. But the truth is I have not yet had sex. And most people really think that's a shock." Kagome stretched out on the floor. "But I really don't give what people think. I haven't found the right time yet. And I still don't know about the guy. So I'm a virgin." She smiled. She gave him the long version but it was more entertaining that way. This was all just for fun anyways. So who cared right? Never the less now Kagome had her time to counter attack that question. "So how about you?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm a virgin. But not by full and total choice. I'm so much of a man that one time and the girl will be pregnant with twins." Be boosted.

"Umhum yea sure right tell the truth."

"Ok just haven't yet. And I still think that could happen, by the way."

"You would" She giggled. "How come though?"

"How come what?"

"How come you haven't?"

"Same reasons as you I guess. I mean I loved Kikyo but I guess she wasn't the one. Yea stupid sentimental shit. Why must I be cursed with being so caring and loving and sensitive why?"

"Yea ok calm down boy."

"Hey is that a dog crack?"

"Sure why not." She said ticking Inuyasha off.

"Oh really?" He picked her up and threw her on the bed and started tickling her. (A/N: I use this allot in fics because my boyfriend tickles me all the time and it always seems to lead to other things. Nothing sick! Get your minds out of there! lol)

Kagome was laughing in hysterics. "I'm sorry" She laughed "I'm sorry" But the words were so messed up from all the laughing.

"What's that you said?"

"Ah please I'm sorry."

He stopped for a second still holding her down. 'Oh my god she's gorgeous ' went through his mind. 'Oh my god he's handsome' went through hers. As they got closer and closer to each other and their mouths almost meet. Again a ringing was heard. And again it was Kagome's cell. They turned their heads away from each other and didn't dare look in the others eyes.

"Hello?" Kagome said as she answered the phone.

"Where the hell are you!? I thought you were going home!"

"Kouga?"

"Who the hell else could it be?"

"N-no one. Um I'm sorry change of plans I'm sleeping over at Sango's" Kagome lied. Knowing he wouldn't dare call Sango's because Sango would beat the shit out of him.

"Oh ok well NEVER do that again. See you later."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Kagome hung up the cell frightened.

"What the hell was that about?" Inuyasha could hear the whole conversation.

"I-I don't know"

Inuyasha saw the look on Kagome's face. He hugged her then they just sat there in silence. Until Kagome said something.

"Hey I know this is dumb to ask. And you'll probably say no but can I maybe stay here tonight?"

"Um yea sure I don't see why you couldn't. I'll go ask my mom. Ok?"

"Yea."

Inuyasha went downstairs to find his mom. She was in the living room trying to hook up the dvd player.

"Mom."

"Yea?"

"Can Kagome sleep over tonight?"

"Umm." she looked at him like he was crazy. "Why?"

"Because her boyfriend scared her I think."

"Um I guess so. But ONLY if it's ok with her parents and ONLY if you don't do ANYTING inappropriate. Got me?!"

"Yes mom. And you know I'm not like that."

"Yes I know. But I have to make sure at time."

"Well thanks."

"Yea."

He ran up stairs and saw Kagome on her cell phone. She hung up and turned to him.

"They said it was ok."

"Great my mom said it was ok too."

"Great."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Like I said I am soooooo sorry about not updating sooner. Please everyone forgive me. I need allot of reviews though to keep writing for my fics. So please please oh PLEASE review. I'm sorry everyone I really am. I will hopefully have the next chapter up in the next few days. But only if I get reviews ok? Well no I'll do it anyways but please review. I am sorry. I am. I will have the next chapter up soon I promise. Please forgive me all. Love ya all. _**

_**MetallicPink**_


	6. Hey everyone sorry!

WOW holly cow! Well if I still have any readers left I really need to apologize but hey I do have a great excuse for why I haven't been updating! I had a baby!!!! He is the love of my life and he means everything to me. So I want to let everyone know if I do get time I plan to work on my fan fics soon! And I am REALLY sorry about not updating in forever! Much love all!

Metallic Pink


End file.
